


One More Night

by The_Eclectic_Reader23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Mental Breakdown, Other, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Sneaky Frigga (Marvel), Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Reader23/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Reader23
Summary: Loki's imprisoned after the crimes he committed on Midgard. While in there, Loki feeds his anger and bitterness towards Odin, but he doesn't know who's also there (besides Frigga) still looking for him and caring for him. Until one night she comes.Both Loki and (Y/N) relive their memories again; those good, those bad.Is there any happy ending for them?





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a second fanfic I've written.  
No usual warnings but this:  
English not being my native language so I apologise for mistakes if I made any.  
Feedback is very much appreciated.
> 
> This story takes place in the Thor: Dark World (although I mixed up a bit).
> 
> Loki, Frigga, Odin and Thanos are characters that belong to MCU. You belong to yourself (and you're all special, believe me).
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little piece :-)

I. part

Muffled voices were heard from his cell, but apparently nobody was there. But it was an illusion. Of course it was an illusion. 

Loki was there; the God of mischief, the famous trickster and even more famous criminal.

"Why have you done all that damage, Loki?" a woman asked. A woman in light blue dress with shades of grey. A woman with caring eyes, caring smile and even the caring heart of all hearts. Mother. It was his beloved mother. 

"Give it a guess, mother", the prince replied in harsh voice, almost mockingly.

Frigga sighed. _Is this what Loki has become?_

"Gaining a throne is more important than your family? A throne which is not yours or anyone's to be?"

Loki smiled ironically. "_'All of this because Loki desires a throne'_ . Odin said it." 

She moved closer to her son. Loki felt the movement behind his back, and raised up from his seat. He backed in the corner, but still looked Frigga in the eyes when he turned around to face her. 

"I thought you've known me better, mother. Better than him and Thor." 

Loki circled around and hissed like a snake; anger was building up in him. 

"Do you really believe this 'damage' had been done only because of throne I wish to rule? Don't you remember what I am?" 

He was hurt. Loki's tone sounded hateful, but in his eyes only the hurt was written. Hurt and pain. 

Frigga stared at him sadly. "You are my son no matter what, Loki." 

"But you are not my birth mother. In bloodlines we are nothing. I'm alone", Loki laughed blankly. 

He was trying to avoid the feeling of pain bubbling up and replacing anger. He hated pain; he needed anger. 

"And he, sitting on the golden throne of Asgard, he whom I got accustomed to calling a father! He, spineless, taking what is not his; he, being a legend but building an empire on sacrifices of others! He is the one I get to call my father, claim as my family?" 

Tears formed in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He couldn't look vulnerable. 

Loki slammed his clenched fists on the table, shutting his eyes close and breathing deeply and steadily. Frigga moved closer again and put a hand on his shoulder; this time he didn't back away. 

"What is power to a man guarded by shields? Many of lives obeyed to him", Loki sniffened between the words. 

"It takes one man to conquer an army", Frigga said silently. "But it takes a lot of good men to die for that one." She smiled reassuringly.

Smile cracked in the corner of Loki's lips. "Are you a moral teacher to me now, mother?" 

Frigga hugged her son. He didn't push away, but rather accepted a little of affection he still kept getting. It was now just his mother and one other person still showing him love.

(Y/N). His remarkable lover, magnificent in every means of the word; unbreakable warrior, but a beautiful goddess. She was the last piece of his world, the last track of goodness and sanity he could maintain. 

Loki knew not if these past events left a trace on her. Was she furious about his betrayal? Or did she weep for her seemingly dead lover? 

Did she miss him? Or she hated him now? 

_She must've heard what I had done_, Loki thought. 

Will she despise him in the end? Will he - finally - lose her too? 

"(Y/N) is fine, Loki." 

He woke up in reality again. The hint of blush grew visible on his normally pale face. He looked straight in his mother's eyes, searching for a lie. 

A lie that she's alright. _Nothing._

"Certainly now that she knows you're alive. Her sadness has ended." 

A lie that she was sad for him, crying for him. _Nothing._

"And she missed you, Loki. She missed you." 

A lie that she cares about him, a monster in god's flesh. _Nothing._

"Where is she?" he asked hoarsely.

Where is his love? Where is his light? 

"Allfather wanted to speak with her. She is in the king's chambers now." 

Loki's heart skipped a beat and almost stopped. What is Odin going to do to her? Will he chain her up like he did to him? 

His anxiety grew deeper. "Why?" 

Frigga turned the look away. "Allfather learned the truth of you being in relationship with her. But I do not know what he wants to discuss with her." 

"Tell him not to touch her, mother. If there's anything he wants to do, tell him to do it to me. She had nothing to do with anything I've ever done!" 

Loki started to panic. 

Frigga looked at her son one last time before she disappeared. "She is going to be safe, Loki. I give you my word." 

Loki was left alone. Left alone to wonder about what could happen to (Y/N). His strength betrayed him and he collapsed on the floor, sobbing. 

II. part

The lightness of day passed away. Loki still had no news of (Y/N)'s whereabouts. 

It started making him anxious once again; the feeling of hopelessness settled in his torn-up mind. 

He cannot protect her. He cannot be there for her. 

"Your hair grew longer", a tender voice said. 

His eyes flew open, staring in disbelief. A smile danced on (Y/N)'s lips. Loki slowly stood up from his seat. His hand reached outfor her hesitantly, but ended up standing in the air between them. What if this was a hallucination?

"You're here. You're fine." 

She smirked. "Well, I just lied to a guard into letting me in. Am I badass or what?" 

He laughed silently at this sarcastic remark. _His optimistic little bird. _

"I'm glad you came, love." 

She embraced him in a tight hug. He took in her scent, the scent of sweetness and belonging. The scent he loved. 

"I missed this feeling, Loki", she whispered. "I missed us." 

He nodded. "I missed you too, beloved." 

As they parted and smiled at each other, voices were heard. Steps were becoming louder. 

"Somebody's coming this way", she whispered and frantically looked left and right. "I'll have to go now, love." 

She kissed him fiercely on the lips and then started moving towards the door. Loki grabbed her upper arm. (Y/N) stared at him, confused. 

"Loki. Loki, if they catch me down here, I'm going to hear it from the Allfather." 

Loki pulled her closer; she could feel the coldness of his breath on her neck. He cocked his head and hushed in her ear: "Come back to me, I please, my dear." 

She smiled again, muttered "Always" and vanished from his sight. 

He wanted to know about the topic of her conversation with Allfather.

He wanted to explain her everything. But as the moment of their encounter was brief, he couldn't have been happier that it resulted in passion and sweet nothings, rather than being overshadowed with painful explanations of the time he was not there.

And so he waited. 

* * *

It had been a few days already. (Y/N) was coming every night to visit Loki (in secret), but they had not discussed the important matters yet. It was like somebody switched a button when they encountered each other. It was easy for them to forget the rest of the world for a short time, time when they could only hold one close to other and listen to the pounding of their hearts. 

But each night had to end and be replaced by dawn.

Every night as she was leaving him to bear a lonesome solitude of the day on his own, Loki would hold her close in his tight embrace extra longer. He'd always ask her, almost pleadingly: "Could you stay one more night with me, (Y/N)?" 

She would huff dramatically and wave her hand, teasing him: "This is turning into habit."

Loki would see right through this little game she played, grabbing her waist. "Don't be this cruel to me, my love." 

And then he would kiss her. Hungerly, desperately. Deeply. 

And she would always reply: "Till love exists, I won't let go." 

III. part

"I must ask you, my love, what did he want from you days ago?" Loki asked. 

They were laying on the bed, (Y/N) on top of him and playing with his dark curls. She took a strand of it and twirled it a bit.

"Who?" she asked playfully. 

"Odin", he replied. The tone of his voice was quiet, but she felt the bittersweetness hidden in his words. She looked at him, only to find he was already staring at her. 

"Allfather wanted to know about us. He... um... found out. About our relationship." 

Loki nodded. "Let me guess, Heimdall was polite enough to inform him of who you are to me?" 

Now it was her turn to nod. "Yes, it was him. But he was only loyal to his king; I can't be angry at him for it." 

He had huffed a few times before she continued her story, smirking at his annoyance. 

"He is my friend, you know." 

"I know, I know." He waved his hand. 

"Still want to know what happened?" 

"I do." 

"Then do not interrupt." 

She coughed and streched before laying next to him. Loki put his arm around her and turned to face her. She started talking.

* * *

_(Y/N) stood in the middle of the hall. Kneeling before Odin, she dared not to look him in the eyes, knowing this can't be good. _

_What if he had found out? What if Heimdall had warned him? _

_Anxieties were running through (Y/N)'s mind like wild beasts, but she stood there calmly and composed. She cared enough to look unafraid, unthreathened. It's what Loki would have wanted. _

_Of course, her fears came true. Her worries surfaced. _

_But she didn't give Odin even a flinch. _Be brave_, she thought. _For him.

_"Is it true, lady (Y/N), what have I heard? Are you romantically involved with my second son, Prince of Asgard? Now known as the criminal?" _

_Allfather's voice roared an echo to (Y/N)'s ears, full of accusations. He looked at her strictly, lips slowly parted. _

_She cleared her throat. Put up her head high as she spoke. _

_"I believe it no need to cover the truth with a lie then. But, Allfather, I also believe I have done nothing wrong when I chose Loki as my paramour and partner." _

_Odin cracked a smile, and (Y/N) couldn't have felt more prouder of the chosen words. She could almost hear Loki clapping at her wisdom (and he was, while she was retelling the story in that cell)._

_"Am I also to believe that you haven't had anything to do with what Loki has done on Midgard?" _

_(Y/N) was silent for a moment. _ _She knew she had to play this game carefully. One wrong move, and she'd be accused of crimes she hadn't committed. And the consequences could be very, very unfitting for her own good. _

_"No, I had not had anything to do with Loki's crimes." _

_She swallowed those words. She hated to mention Loki's actions, as if it would mean Allfather's tiny victory over them both, their pride and their emotions. _

_But it seemed like something else caught Allfather's attention. _

_"This is a second time you call him by his name. When you're in my presence, you shall refer to him as a Prince Loki." _

_(Y/N) blinked._ What? 

_"Do you understand, lady (Y/N)?" he asked demandingly._

_She nodded, but, only seconds later, anger rose inside her chest. Was Allfather really that hypocritical?_

_"I do believe you rejected your son after what had happened on Midgard! You sent him to dungeons for all eternity! But you still grant him a title of a prince?" she breathed out loudly. "That is just... two-faced. Even for you." _

_Odin's lips tightened in a thin line. He was staring her down. _

_"You're bold. I appreciate the characteristic. But this?" he waved at the air of her recent words. "Although disrespectful, it's rather love speaking. You're blinded by love, child." _

_(Y/N) held a look with Allfather's. She clenched her fists. _

_"I should punish you for such tone. You cannot talk to your king like this", he said, pausing for a minute. Her anxiety grew deeper. _

_"But I will not. You're speaking in the fury of protecting somebody you love; you are young. Young people are explosive when it comes to love." _

_Odin dismissed her with those words. As she started going towards the golden door, a thought came to her mind. _

_She turned around and spoke loudly across the hall: _

_"You call it blindness, Allfather. But us, me and Loki, we need each other. I need him. Not because of impossibility of being alone, but of knowing he wouldn't judge me for anything I was. For anything that happened to me. He's done worse, to be honest. And I do not judge him. But I do love him." _

_"You are a fool." _

_(Y/N) smirked. "I am Loki's fool then." _

_With that, she left. _

* * *_  
_

"You haven't said that, have you?" 

She giggled. "Of course I have, love. How else could I defend you?" 

"Oh gods", said Loki, running a hand over his face. 

He pretended to be irritated and humiliated by that statement. The truth was different however; Loki felt a track of hurt at her words. 

Because she loved him that much, that deep. Because he loved her that much, that deep. 

He let her down; he knew he did. He swore to come back for her, to win for both of their freedom. He wanted to stay with her forever. But he wanted to rule Asgard as equally as he loved her. He wanted everything, in spite of the world that has given him nothing since he was born. 

He was after them. The Mad Titan. The tormentor of both Loki and (Y/N).

"What are you thinking about, head-in-clouds Loki?" 

He came back to reality. Loki focused his gaze on her, watching her laugh as she kept teasing him further. 

"Thanos." 

Her laughter stopped immediately. She sat up quickly. Loki followed her action and reached for her chin as she hid her face from him. He turned her to face him. She looked horrified. Absolutely horrified. 

"Why would you say his name?" 

Her whisper sounded like it echoed only pain and sorrow. The name of the Mad Titan brought nothing but memories of torture, pain and endless screaming. 

Loki carressed her cheek as a tear fell down it. He wiped it away when it landed on his fingers. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." 

(Y/N) had been Thanos' hostage for two years. She was Asgardian, but disappeared on a mission when she joined Thor and Warrior Three at some quest. Nobody found her or her body, so she was declared dead. All that time she had spent under her tormentor's watch. Thanos wanted to know everything about Odin, whom he feared the most, and Asgard as a functional kingdom. 

(Y/N) wasn't giving him much. She cared to stay loyal, hoping somebody would come and save her from Thanos' hands. But nobody came. 

Then, one day, a dark-haired, tall man was dragged to meet Thanos. (Y/N) instantlly knew who he was: Loki, the younger brother of Thor the Thunderer, Prince of Asgard. Odinson. 

Loki recoginzed her too: a warrior of Asgard's troupe, and a person to be long dead and forgotten. 

None of them said a word or showed a form of recognition. 

"Remember how we first met?" Loki asked. 

"I do", (Y/N) whispered. Loki pulled her closer. She snaked her arms around his back. And then the memory began.

* * *

_Although Loki had often seen her on a field, training, he never spoke to her. (Y/N) had seen him quite often too, but it only consisted of bowing her head lowly and muttering "My Prince" and then passing by as quick as possible. She had never felt at ease around him; Loki seemed cold, distant, unapproachable. And he never cared about her presence as well. _

_It somehow changed while they were both trapped at Thanos' place. They both shared the fear of unknown brought upon them and an agony of burning bruises and scars tattooed on their bodies. _

_At first Loki was just as she used to think of him: cold and distant, but now angry, furious. Homicidal. Suicidal. Lethal. _

_He demanded respect. He demanded loyalty. _

_So it wasn't a big surprise that the first thing he said to (Y/N) while they were there was this: _

_"Who do you belong to?" _

_She was tired, beaten and bruised; but still had enough tact and self-awareness to brush him off warily. _

_"I don't belong to anyone. For I am a person, a being with emotions and thoughts, and I cannot belong to another person as a person cannot belong to me. I am not a property." _

_Loki was impressed and beyond speechless at such boldness. But he smiled at her. For the first time ever. And she smiled at him. _

_Soon the torture began again. While (Y/N) was already used to it on a daily basis, it was something new for Loki. _

_It was hurtful. It was antagonizing. And he was getting more torture than (Y/N) had ever had. _

_He was royalty, and with that more important and valuable than a simple warrior. _

* * *

(Y/N) sniffed. Loki was with her, brushing her hair slightly with his tender fingers and holding her close. He placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"I am sorry for bringing the demons back. I am sorry I made you remember." 

"It's alright. I'm fine. Just... haven't seen that coming." 

She sat on his lap and cupped his cheeks. He was looking at her and she was looking at him. 

_Love. What they have is love._

Loki reached out for a strand of her (Y/H/C) hair. 

"Remember my arrogant question I spat at you? And your breathtaking answer to me? I fell in love with your strong will."

She let out a laugh. "You mean, my annoyingly open mind that could have had me killed at that moment? Yeah, sure", she said sarcastically.

"No, what I meant is that you are the most courageous woman I've ever met." 

Silence crawled between them as they stared at each other. 

They shared so much: past, pain, sorrow. Secrets. Feelings. Plans for future. They were collided. 

"Dawn is almost there", he whispered. 

She nodded. "And soon I'll have to leave." 

He kissed her passionately. She grabbed his neck and forced him to come closer. Their bodies crushed completely. 

Loki pulled away, breathing heavily. His lips broke in a smile. 

"Will you come back tomorrow night again?" 

His lover smiled. "I will always be coming back, love." 

She kissed him one more time. She didn't know she kissed him goodbye. 

Next night she won't be sleeping near him; he won't be in the cell. He'll go with Thor in a fight, but Thor will be the only one to come back. At least that's what they'll be thinking.

Next time she sees him, it'll already be four years she'll deem him dead. 

At least she'll always have that one night to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to everybody who read my previous fanfic and left kudos on it and commented it. I'm glad you liked it.  
Stay positive! :-)


End file.
